Alien X (RG)
Summary Alien X is a supreme being that came form a higher and omnipotent race which has control over every concept of the multiverse in Ben 10. He was copied by the Omnitrix because his omnipotence is limited by his thoughts. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Universal+++++/+++ (High) Name: 'Alien X, known as NiBBa X for the haters and downplayers '''Origin: '''Benedicto Ten '''Gender: '''Transcends gender itself '''Age: '''Transcends age itself '''Classification: '''Nigh Omnipotent being, memepotent being for haters, Memepotente Limitado+++ for brain users '''Powers and Abilities: '''Infinite Physical Characteristics (Since he has OMNIPOTENCE AT HIS RESPECTIVE SCAL'E, 'he can have any kind of physical attribute with a mere thought), Any kind of Mind Control (Since he is nigh omnipotent, he can use any kind of mindhax such warp the very concept of mind), Reality Warping of god level of omnipotence (He is totally omnipotent AT HIS SCALE, and so he can warp everything in the reality. The creator and the series states that the celestialsapiens are gods and omnipotent monsters, so OBVIOUSLY he is able to change every concept of reality with his mind), Soulfuck, Conceptual control, Space-Time Manipucontrol, Object Control, Super control over an ability too far fetched such T-shirt control, etc etc Control (Has totally dominion over every concept of the reality because Reality Warper, and so, he can control everything and everyone since he recreated the universe with a mere thought, controlled the concept of blackholes in his fight with the Galactic Gladiator, another omnipotent being such Ben, and he defeated the memestialsapien because Nigh-Omnipotence. We don't have to provide you sources or proofs of the wa- I-I mean, the powers, because if you don't believe this then you are someone with a closed mind, that cannot accept that this character can beat your fav verses WITH A MERE THOUGHT), change of the emotion, Control over HIS Body, Infinite amount of abilities because Limited Memepotence (Universal) (Since omnipotence means that a character can do anything, with this logic we can deduce that Alien X has any kind of ability on an Universal (High) scale, including High-Godly Regeneration, Abstract Existence Type 1 2 & 3, Immortality Type 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 & 9, Nonexistent Physiology Type 1 2 3 & 4, etc etc. With this, we include techniques from another franchises such The Allmemighty, The Song of the Internet-Bounded Soul, LoLBoundary Manipulation, LoLNulled Bloodlusted, NoU^Infinite, LoL Fiction, Useful Steal-Panties, Souka, ETC, because these powers are just a mere concept of Alien X, and so, he's able to activate it with the thoughts. If you want to prove this, search the chapter in which the Azmuth's friend call the Memestialsapiens as omnipotent beings) 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Level of the Universe+++++/+++ (High) '(VERY EASILY recreated the universe with all his concepts, souls, minds, realities, and beings with JUST A MERE THOUGHT. It's stated that the Celestialsapiens are omnipotent beings, so they can make this with ease, and Alien X defeated then with his thoughts. He has control over the reality, and so, over every concept between this, because WARP COVERS EVERYTHING. You have a closed mind if you don't believe a sh*t if what I'm saying, you '[ D U M B ] '). Ignores every concept of durability with his Omnipotence. 'Speed: Infinite+++++ (Universal) '(Can make his speed to be infinite on a universal scale). '''Lifting Strength: Infinitum+++++/++^Infinite. Striking Strength: The Level of the Universe+++++/+++ (High). Durability: 'At very very very least '''Level of the Universe+++++/+++ (High) '(endured as if nothing omnipotent blows of other omnipotent deities like the Galactic Gladiator, and defeated the same with just his thoughts) Omnipotence makes him difficult to destroy. '''Stamina: '''Lol Omnipotence. '''Range: '''Inifinite of universal+++++/+++ Scale. '''Standard Equipment: '''Has control over every concept of objects in reality. '''Intelligence: Supreme Omniscient++++++ because he has omnipotence. Lmao Weaknesses: '''You CAN'T defeat him because is OMNIPOTENT. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nigh Omnipotence/Virtual Omnipotence/Limited Omnipotence: '''A concept created to wank characters. Alien X is omnipotent because it was stated that Celestialsapiens controls reality and are omnipotent beings, and so, he cannot be defeated by anyone that doesn't have a same lvl of Omnipotence, such characters like Eternity or IG Thanos (Which are Universal+++++/+++ (High) because I can't accept their real lvl). We doesn't need to prove you anything, not just because we don't have proofs to support this crap, but also, because we have an open mind and can accept when someone has a great power or not, not such you and other that refuse this, because you HAVE a CLOSED MIND. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Omnipotent Category:ALL THE HAXS Category:Omnipotent at THEIR RESPECTIVE SCALE Category:Beyond all Category:Beyond Characters Category:Supreme Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:CLOSED MIND BECAUSE YOU CANNOT ACCEPT THE REALITY Category:LoLThoughted Category:WARP COVERS EVERYTHING